


Breathless

by Ro_baby



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_baby/pseuds/Ro_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared grew up on a farm out in a village of a kingdom ruled by a king that many rumors surround. Though, the town believes most kings to be ruthless with even their most loyal of subjects. So when Jared is taken as a slave to pay for a family debt and is shipped off to work for the king, he finds that the man he was raised to believe was cruel is... something much more surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Places

_**Pounding.** _

Something was pounding on and on, like drums keeping a steady beat. He kept his eyes screwed shut, the cold of the floor seeping through his thin clothes to his chest pressed against it. The sound of a pained moan and the thud of flesh and clothing hitting that same floor was what broke through the pounding. Where was he?

He blinked his eyes open, but it was no different than when he had them closed. The room was an inky black. He moved his head to see anything else, and a crack resounded from his neck. Oh, that felt nice.  

He caught the outline of a few bodies, but that was it. He tried pulling his hands apart, only to find that a heavy metal was binding them behind his back. The cold material dug into his wrists with any movement whatsoever.

What happened?

Suddenly light was being filtered into the dark room and he squinted to get his eyes to adjust. He heard heavy feet coming towards him, but he had little room to move, little alone cower away from whoever it was. Something connected with his right side and he let out a grunt.

“Get up, slave.” The person ordered. He tried looking up at the man, but he was too tall and he gave up the attempt.

“My hands,” He croaked, his voice hoarse from lack of use. It made him wonder exactly how long he’d been down here. He heard the man above him scoff and a faint sound of keys jingling, soon the binds loosened and he bit back a hiss of pain as blood rushed back to his fingers. Feeling the man grip and tug him upwards, Jared stumbled slightly and his hands shot forward to catch himself if he were to fall. His legs were weak and he could barely walk. But the strong man that held him kept him upright. Even though he was shorter than Jared, he was tugging him out of the room with what seemed like annoyed ease.

The light outside was nearly blinding, but after blinking his eyes adjusted and what he saw was a only slightly lighter hall with multiple doors on each side.  Looking to see that the man –who was covered in a sort of armor - was what appeared to be a guard. His features were concealed by a helmet. All except for his eyes, which seemed determined with a slight shade of anger.

Once the man pulled Jared down the hallway, they turned down a passage and approached a door that the guard moved forward to unlock and push open. The room had four tannish-white walls and a bench, all of which seemed to have once been nice, but age had easily taken ahold of. Before he could take in his surroundings completely, Jared was shoved in by the guard and then the man pointed to cloth that was strewn across the bench that was next to his head.

“Change into those, and knock when you are finished.” The guard ordered, slamming the door shut so loudly that it made Jared jump. He looked down at what he was currently wearing, the clothes –or what used to be clothes- now just rags. Sighing, he stood up and looked down at the floor. It was straw covered, and something told him these must’ve been the slave quarters, or a barn where animals were kept in. Both of which did not live in very luxurious conditions.

The clothes that were laid out for him seemed much nicer than his own –even when they were in their ideal condition- and when he slipped them on, they felt like silk against his rough tanned skin. This was nothing he would wear to plow fields or tend to crops back home. But he guessed it was a part of his new life now. New life meant new clothes, and new working conditions. He just hoped his ‘master’ wasn’t someone that his family had called a monster. The stories he’d heard… even in the dense warmth of the room, the memories made a shiver run down his spine.

He knew the basics of a slave, however; keep your head down, obey any orders given and try not to piss off any guards. He wasn’t stupid, and when he knocked on the door and the guard roughly tugged him out as if he were some pig going to be slaughtered after being cleaned, he made sure his gaze never left his feet, despite the horrifying images of a slab of meat dripping crimson and hanging from a meat hook that flashed through his head.

It was when they moved up steps that only Jared stumbled, still struggling to get his gangly limbs to work properly, the steep steps didn’t help him much and the guard that never faltered in his step just dragged the taller man along. Seeming indifferent whether Jared could walk for himself or not.

The dense feeling lifted once they were out of the stairwell, and it was the perfectly cut stone that came into Jared’s vision that had his head jerking up. What he saw, he couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams. Not even with the aid of books could one describe such a palace as this. Stone arches that stretched and stone walls that were bright and brought their own light to the room. Still, sun rays flitted in from a skylight over a small waterfall in the midst of the huge room and it made it all look almost heavenly. Though Jared’s awe was cut short when a mitt for a hand slammed on his head and the guard barked. “Head down, slave. Don’t you know anything?”

Hazel eyes immediately went back to the stone floors that felt cool beneath his bare feet. Keeping his head down but keeping relatively close to the man next to him, he scolded himself for getting caught up in the beauty of the building. He was a poor man, but to get stars in his eyes could be a quick ticket to death.

Soon they were approaching two tall wooden doors that were a dark, burnished brown.  His eyes glanced up from under his long brown hair only for a moment before he was being pushed through the tall archway of the opening doors and shoved to his knees. All noise quieting to his uneven breathing and heartbeat that slowly started thrumming in his chest. Eventually, though, the haunting silence was broken by the padding of heavy boots. Once he realized they were approaching Jared, he immediately straightened. Only catching a glimpse of polished leather before he screwed his eyes shut tightly, preparing himself for a kick in to gut. So when a deep and rugged voice spoke with confidence, he bit his lip to keep from any sound of surprise escaping.

“He likes to keep his hair long? It hides his face.” Rough palms tugged on a handful of his hair, and he hissed quietly, his head tilting to the side as his hair was pulled up to reveal his face, but still his eyes did not leave the mans boots.

“Mm…” The voice hummed, letting his hair go and Jared righted his head once again.

“What’s your name, slave?” The address to him caught Jared off guard and he suddenly stuttered over his words, and when his name just wouldn’t make it past his lips, he heard an impatient scoff sound through the air. “If I wanted a slave that couldn’t even remember his own name, I would’ve actually gone to a slave seller.”

A kick to his back from the guard had him shooting forward as he coughed and struggled for air. “Jared,” He gasped, spluttering as pain spiked through his chest with every breath. “M-my name is Jared, sir.” He continued, his head bowing as he winced at his loss of air.

“Mhm, and do you know why you’re here, Jared? Why you’re family sold you to me.” The voice rasped, having potential for warmth and gentleness, but right then it sounded as if it was addressing dirt. Jared swallowed and pushed back the images of his family, living on without him. Happy to get rid of him if it meant being able to live on. Images of his little sister laughing and dancing in the fields, it’d all be without him.

“F-for money sir. They had no choice, and were starving.” His voice was so broken that it hit Jared suddenly with a spike of anger . His master had hit him right where it hurt and did it mercilessly, exposing Jareds weakness in a simplicity that was enraging. Hatred for this man stirred in the pit of Jareds stomach and he flexed his jaw as he tried holding back his frustration.

“Hm. Take Jared and the rest of the new ones to get broken in. They do not seem quite ready for what I want of them,” And Jared could feel those barbaric hands tugging on his shoulders, making it all the harder to breathe as he struggled and was pulled and dragged onto his back.

The only sight he had as he was being dragged out of the giant doors he was once dragged into was that of plump lips and dazzling green eyes that would’ve stolen his breath if he weren’t already struggling for it. The looks were exchanged for a mere second, but Jared could see the heartlessness of this new man he would be calling his _master._  



	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter Im sure you were waiting for. NSFW.

It’d been tough, settling in. Jared was used to long hot days in the fields and talking to others as equals on his legs, not speaking with ‘yes, sir.’ and keeping his head down as he bowed or even kneeled. Regardless, the routine of the week was easy to catch onto. Wake up around dawn, scrub the floors and walls until clean, which between four slaves took about two hours, maybe more if there was a party or meeting held the previous night. Then moving toward the kitchen, you would prepare the table for the master and whoever else was in the castle as well as clean it when they finished.  
Then breakfast for the slaves, which almost always consisted of semi-cold porridge. Maybe a roll if the chef accidentally made too many, which was so rare that it seemed like a treat whenever it happened. Next, tend to the garden or polish the masters and guards armor and boots. Around noon, the table would be cleared of Masters books or maps of the world that Jared noted the man often studied, then left lying around.  
After the table was cleaned for the Master, the slaves would eat in the kitchen or back stoop if it was sunny and eat their bowl of porridge, maybe even smoking a cigarette that the nicer of the guards bummed to one of the female slaves that joined him in bed almost every night. She did a good job of hiding her bruises, but everyone knew that her ‘lover’ was in no way gentle with her. Despite having the kindness to give her an unlimited supply of the ‘magic sticks’, or at least that was what one of Jared’s roommates had called them.

After lunch, slaves went back to working on specific things that needed to be done before the end of the day, and for Jared, that usually consisted of tidying rooms, making beds and doing anything that any guests might need that his height or upper body strength from farming could be used for. He’d had many sexual advances from both men and women so far, but no one had asked him to join them in their beds, unlike some other unfortunate slaves. Adri, one of Jareds roommates, the one that called cigarettes ‘magic sticks’ said that he was lucky, especially considering that he was handsome.  
“Maybe the Master’s saving you,” She smirked, stirring her spoon through her porridge as they sat outside on one sunny day during lunch. Her blue eyes young and happy, hair long and blonde with an easy grin that was contagious, she wasn’t harsh on the eyes at all. The way she flicked it over her shoulder carelessly almost reminded Jared of his sister. Her smile was constant, and Jared had found that maybe Adri could find happiness even in the worst conditions. It made him prone to sticking to her side, wanting to be able to smile with her and escape the weight of the sadness surrounding them, even if only just for a second.  
“What do you mean?” He questioned, a brow quirking as he looked to the woman. She was by far no girl, what with the way she filled out her clothing, from the curve of her generously proportioned breasts to the toned muscles in her abdomen that she had constantly exposed. If it weren’t for the fact that Jared preferred men, and the fact that slaves having any sexual relations whatsoever was strictly forbidden, he might’ve found her attractive.  
“You know, a bedfellow.” She smirked, nudging Jareds side. Adri had been Jareds guide to knowing what he knew now about the slaves he worked with, and since she knew all of the rumors that circulated in the palace’s atmosphere and wasn’t ever afraid to pry, she was quick to find Jared was gay.  
Jared rolled his eyes and immediately that bitterness that had filled him from the first day he came here returned. “Please,” He scoffed, not even wanting to think about crawling into bed with that.

“What?” She laughed, elbowing him again.  
“You have to admit, he’s hot.” Misha, the other slave that shared their cramped room, interjected. Jared frowned and shook his head.  
“I’d rather die than fall into bed with that.” He scoffed, standing up and moving to put his small, cleaned bowl in the sink. Misha chuckled and shook his head as the both of them followed after Jared.

“You’re only laughing because you know you want a piece of that ass.” Adri said to Misha, his deep blue eyes widening like a childs that had gotten caught with his hand in a cookie jar, a small blush crept up the back of his neck just where his short dark hair started and he glanced to the floor.

“Shut it.” He said, making Adri break out into a laughing fest as Jared simply smirked.  
“I’ll see you both at dinner.” He said, saluting the two of them as he headed out of the kitchen to finish the last of his chores. He wanted to get to the quarters early and possibly get in at least an extra hours sleep. He’d been exhausted all week, both from working and nightmares that plagued his dreams and had him tossing and turning most of the nights. He’d finally decided that he’d work his ass off and then crash so his body would just be too tired to give him nightmares. It’d always worked for him, even back home.  
Halfway through his chores, however, something stopped him dead in his tracks. A guard was moving over a small figure curled up on the ground.  
“You like that, bitch, huh?! That’ll teach you to say no to me!” The man growled, pummeling his fists into the slave that was coughing and begging him to stop, which only earned him a kick to the gut.

Jared hadn’t been thinking, and before he knew it he was dropping the fresh bedding he was holding and rushing over to pull the guard off of the other man. “Stop it!” He yelled, pushing the man to the floor. But soon he was back on his feet and before Jared could breathe he was in his own face. “Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, slave?” And with that the guard grabbed his pressure point in his shoulder and kicked out his knee, making Jared yelp as he fell to the floor.  
He tried pulling himself up but all that did was brought a kick between his shoulder blades. “Stay down, bitch!” He could feel his pants being pulled down, and his eyes went wide as he realized that the guard was going to whip him. He quickly rolled out of the hold and just as he fumbled to pull the silk back up he heard that voice that sent chills down his spine.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”  
Jared saw the guard freeze, and it almost looked like the fear of God was in him as both he and Jared glanced to the source.  
His features were cool and you could tell he was harboring anger just beneath the surface of his green eyes and perfect features. His arms were crossed in an accusatory stance and the look almost made Jared forget who the both of them were. Glancing down, he found himself staring at those same boots as the guard stuttered over his words.  
“I-I was punishing them, sir. This one attacked me and the other aided him.” He pointed first to the other slave who Jared then recognized as Richard, the man with long brown hair and eyes a golden brown to match.

“I see, and why didn’t you follow my orders to bring any out-of-turn slaves to one of the advisors?”  
The telltale sound of shuffling armor told Jared that the guard was bowing.  
“My apologies sir, I did not think of that.”

“I’m sure you didn’t think of who this slave was before you pulled out your whip to slice into his back with, either. Did you?” The words sent a visual that had Jared wincing, but he quickly realized what Master was implying as the guard stuttered over his words.  
“I-I’m very sorry sir, I did not think-"

“No, I’m not sure you did very much of that here.”

Jared could feel hands pulling him up, much gentler than when he’d been pushed down by them. The guard even brushed off Jared’s back, but still he didn’t move his head from his Masters boots, although he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged his lips at the comment.

“S-sorry, Master.” He stuttered again, his voice small as Jared was sure he felt.  
“Just go back to your quarters; I will speak to your advisor about this.” The hands slipped from Jared’s back and he imagined the guard nodding before his shoulders slumped and he walked off towards his quarters, although he saw none of it with his own eyes.  
“Jared.” The voice had the slaves back straightening, and his hands tightened into fists at his sides.

“Yes, master.”

“Are you hurt? Did he touch you anywhere?” A slow shake of his head was Jareds only answer, despite the throb between his shoulders.  
Jared imagined his Master nodding as he hummed. “Hm, alright. Come along with me, then.”

“B-but Master, Richard is hurt.” He pointed to the body that lay a few feet away.

“Very well. Misha, please escort Richard to the infirmary before returning to my room.” The name itself had Jared glancing up as he saw his roommate help pick up the injured man off of the floor. He’d forgotten he was one of the Master’s personal slaves. “This way.” Master continued, walking down the hall and Jared found himself surprised he wasn’t scolded for looking up. Despite the nice view of his Masters strong back, his eyes flitted down and he followed after. His only guide being the heel of his Master’s boot.  
A certain kind of nervousness filled Jared as he followed after the man. Biting his bottom lip, it was a minute of silent walking to wherever they were going. He just hoped Master didn’t throw him into the pit, the dark room he’d woken up in. All new arrivals were thrown into the room as well as slaves that misbehaved. Usually those who did end up in the pit didn’t come out for weeks, and some didn’t even come out at all.

However, he found himself bumping into his Masters back and blinking as he apologized, not realizing that he had stopped walking. Looking up, he saw that they were at another set of huge doors, similar to the room that he was dragged into on his first day. However, these ones Jared easily could recognize as belonging to the Masters bedroom.  
His stomach then dropped as the thought of ‘what if Adri was right?’ passed through his mind. Surely he’d be severely punished if he were to disobey him, or worse, killed.  
Eyes to the floor once again, he breathed as they continued to move. “This is my room, and I’d like you to prepare yourself for a bath. The tub is in that room,” Jared looked up to see his Master was pointing to another set of smaller doors across the wide expanse of the room.

Jared nodded and slowly made his way over, his back tense both from pain and the fact that the Master could add ‘but I want you to undress in front of me’. However, just as he reached the door, such words were not spoken. Looking back, all he saw was that same back, sat at a desk as the man was nose deep in a book.  
Guessing that he had the ear of a fox and had not heard the door open, Master murmured. “Misha will be back to assist you shortly, so if you were rid of your clothes before then, I’m sure it would make his job easier.” Jared was almost certain he could hear a smirk in his tone, and it made Jared feel as if he was being made fun of and needed to defend himself.

“I can give myself a bath, sir. Misha does not need to help me.” His voice was calm, although it had a concealed sass to it.  
“I know this, I was actually having him help you so he could tell me how badly you were hurt, since you were so keen on lying to me.” Jared’s eyes went wide, and he had no response, so instead he ducked into the bathroom.

The room was about as big as his old home, the wall farthest to the right holding a frosted window that let in plenty of natural light, but still concealed anyone on the outside from seeing in.

There were many candles spread amongst the room, and right in the middle was a huge claw foot tub that could very well fit four full grown men comfortably inside. Off in the corner was a tall shower that the only thing that separated it from the room was a thin sheet of glass that anyone could see through. It made Jared momentarily wonder if Master watched his mistresses or other bedmates from the tub as they showered. Shaking his head at the thought, he began stripping his clothes and moved to run his bath.  
By the time Misha stepped in, Jared’s eyes went wide and he covered himself, thinking that it was their Master. “Relax, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.” He chuckled, holding up his hands. Jared rolled his eyes and moved to splash Misha with the water. “Hey! Do you know how long it takes for these to dry?” He asked, motioning to his clothing, although he’d stepped out of the wave just in time to not get splashed.

Jared rolled his eyes and chuckled, climbing into the bathtub. “You don’t have to do anything, I can give myself a bath.”  
Misha sighed softly and moved behind Jared, touching a part of his back that made him hiss. “So you did lie, why? To save an arsehole guards skin?” He questioned, moving up to grab a bottle out of the shower and hand it to Jared, which he then recognized was shampoo as he put it on the side of the tub.  
He shrugged at the question, sinking further into the luxurious warmth that left his skin tingling. It was a heaven he’d never experienced, despite having run many guests’ baths in the past week. It felt nice against his tired and sore muscles, and he momentarily thought he’d probably kill for another one of these.  
Misha grabbed the bottle and squirted some shampoo into his palm, lathering the soap and starting to wash Jareds hair. Which he first struggled out of, but once Misha scoffed and pushed him back in place and continued, he relaxed into the touches and sighed softly.  
“He’s a good person, you know, despite what you think.” Jared blinked at the random statement, before he realized Misha was talking about their Master. Which then made him chuckle as he shook his head.

“You only say that because you like him.” The hands in his hair never faltered in their methodic messaging as he felt Misha shrug.

“Or maybe I’m willing to see the good side to him.” Jared bit his lip, knowing already where this was going.

“Adri was right, huh?” Misha kept quiet at this question, the only sounds filling the room being the sound of the shampoo being massaged into Jared’s scalp.  
“That’s for you to find out. Eyes and mouth closed.” Misha said quietly, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water from the tub to pour over Jared’s head, his hand blocking the water at the beginning of Jared’s scalp to keep from getting soap in his eyes.

The sound was soft and the atmosphere was relatively peaceful. But Jared knew that this would only last for so long, and so he kept quiet as he waited for Misha to finish washing his hair before showing him where the soap was and leaving him to wash his body. Jared was grateful that the man left him to do that, really he did not want any other man’s hands where only a lovers belonged, and soon he found himself thinking of his lost love Matt, who had disappeared just a year prior to Jared getting sold into slavery.  
Getting out once he was cleaned, he pulled the plug and found a towel to wrap around his waist. Looking for his clothes, however, he realized that Misha must’ve stolen them on his way out. Great, he’d have to face his Master with just a towel on. Freaking fantastic.

Sighing and running a hand through his long, wet hair, he moved out of the room and wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but seeing Master back at his desk, still reading his book, kind of interested him.

Clearing his throat, he laced his hands behind his back and let his gaze find the fine rug that covered floor. “I do not have any clothes, sir. My apologies.”  
He heard the scrape of the chair against the wood of the floor as Master moved across the room, Jared’s heart suddenly thudded against his chest as he felt those emerald eyes on him. The man circled Jared, surely seeing him from every angle. Jared just hoped he’d leave this place in one piece.

Soft fingers ghosted over the bruise between Jared’s shoulder blades and he jumped from more surprise than anything. But he righted himself and reluctantly moved back into the touch, knowing what were to happen if he didn’t, it wasn’t his first time getting touched by someone around here.

“Hm. You’re bruised, so you did lie to me, then?” Jared’s shoulders slumped slightly, and he shook his head.

“N-no, I must’ve hurt myself prior, Master.” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, wanting to show no signs of weakness to this man.  
“This bruise is fresh, Jared. Tell me, why are you so keen on keeping my guards innocence? Do you know him?” He asked, his hand dropping away from Jared’s back and he bit his lip as he watched his Masters feet come around and into his view.

“I do not, sir. I do not know why either.” Because I’m not weak, and I can handle a few punches. A finger came up under his chin and his hazel eyes rose to meet a soft emerald. His master was shorter than him by a few inches, but that did nothing to diminish his anger or fear that he felt towards this man. That was, until he saw the expression on his face. Honestly curious, maybe even awed. His eyes couldn’t help but flicker down to the fullness of the man’s lips before moving back up. He hadn’t realized, but this man… well, he understood why he had visitors almost every night to share his bed with. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was good in bed.  
“Are you trying to impress me, Jared? Because this is foolish.” He scolded, and the moment was gone. Jared jerked his chin away and let his gaze drop once more.  
“No sir, I am sorry. May I… may I go to my quarters now, sir?” He murmured, shifting uncomfortably. He hated this man, and wanted nothing to do with him. Thinking otherwise, in his Master’s words, was ‘foolish’.

His Master sighed, “No, Jared. I want you to sleep here tonight. Misha has made our bed and I’d like you to sleep with me.”  
His stomach dropped to his feet at the words, his hands and shoulders tensed and his eyes went wide. He wanted him to sleep with him. That was it, that would be the end to Jared Padalecki.

“Sir, I…-”

“I’m not meaning have sex with me, Jared, you can relax.” He interrupted, making Jared blink and immediately his shoulders slumped as he let out a breath of relief without even giving himself the time to catch himself. Tensing again, however, he was confused when his Master started chuckling.

“Well you don’t have to act so relieved about it, and quit looking at the floor would you. I’m not going to hang you by your toes if you look my in the eye. Although you are pretty damn tall, so long as I don’t break my neck lookin’ up at you I’m sure we’ll be fine.” The tone was calm, and maybe even happy. As if Master was talking to an old friend.  
Eyes raising hesitantly, he bit his lip as he stood still. With the strange way Master was acting, he wasn’t quite sure to relax or think it a trap.

“You can call me Jensen, also. But call me Jenny and I’ll turn you over my knee.” The man offered a warm smile, as if his words were a joke. But Jared couldn’t help the flinch at the mental image that brought him. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Jensen would do that, considering his guards were definitely not afraid to.

Frowning softly, Jensen moved across the room and pulled out two clear glasses which he poured what Jared was guessing was whiskey into.

It gave Jared a moment to take in all of his surroundings. First, Jensen, who was in a white shirt that seemed like a light fabric, worn pants and old boots. The style reminded Jared of the way his father dressed, and he wondered why his Master didn’t wear more expensive looking clothing, considering the money he had.

Next, the large room, in front of them was the desk that Jensen had been sitting at once they first entered the room. Overflowing with books and misplaced papers, it seemed the desk of a man with a lust for adventures and ideas. Much like Jared’s, actually. However the wood had immaculate carvings and came up to a head that had two angels holding a small opening that seemed like there would be a mirror or piece of glass in its place, but had been removed.

To the right, two large glass doors that opened to a huge balcony looking over the whole property; Long lawns of green and small ponds that ducks and geese swam in placed here and there, a small rose garden that Jared had never seen before, and a long brick path that led to the road at the end of the property. All surrounded by burned crimson colored curtains that could shut out the beautiful sight for some privacy from the world.

On the wall that the door to the bathroom occupied, a grand bed with maroon bedding and a dark brown headboard and canopy that looked big enough to hold both Jared, Jensen, and two more full grown men comfortably, rested.

Finally, on the farthest wall were floor to ceiling bookshelves stocked with many books that seemed full of mystery and adventure; Both of fiction and potentially for a man that sought adventure for himself. Next to it, a dresser that held what Jared guessed was very many fine fabrics and pieces of clothing, on top rested some unmarked crystal bottles of alcohol and wine, as well as a smirking Jensen as he leaned his hip against the dark wood of the dresser and held the two glasses he poured.  
“You guessed it, there is definitely a too-dedicated-to-their-job decorator behind all this.” He motioned to the room before handing Jared a glass of the light brown colored beverage. Jared smiled and nodded, smelling the drink before taking a sip. It was definitely whiskey, and the burn of the comforting drink reminded him of home, which was actually quite nice given his current situation.

“You can wear some of my clothes.” Jensen said, pulling Jared out of his reverie of home.

“Huh?” He asked, blinking as he looked back to the man from his glass.

“Clothes,” He repeated, pointing to the dresser. “Help yourself.”

He looked to the dresser and nodded. “Right.” Moving to open the first drawer, he set his drink down on the table and searched to find a pair of shorts and opening the next one down, found an under shirt that looked like it might fit him.

Jensen was looking at a book on his desk when Jared looked back to him, and honestly he couldn’t understand what he was trying to do. Biting his lip, he shifted awkwardly and when Jensen looked back up, his brow quirked and he chuckled softly. “Well? You going to get dressed or just stand there? Don’t tell me you’re self-conscious. “  
Jared suppressed a glare and sighed softly, pulling off his towel and setting it on the bed next to him before pulling the shorts up his long legs. When he glanced back to Jensen, he realized the man’s eyes had gone wider, and he was currently staring at Jared’s crotch. Blinking, however, the master cleared his throat and looked to his glass, taking a long drink and shaking his head.

It gave Jared this… strange thrill, to be able to throw this man off just from being naked. “Is there a problem, Master?” He questioned, his tone having a subtle hint of smugness hidden beneath it.

He watched as those emerald eyes narrowed at him as he looked to Jared. “No, Jared. There isn’t.” Although, glancing down to Jensen’s own crotch, he could definitely tell there was something going on, and Jensen was enjoying it.

For some reason, Jensen made Jared want to throw him off of his high horse, his power was too good for Jared to go against, but bringing him down to his level, he could do that; liked it, even.

He wondered what it would be like to get into the head of such a man like Jensen. To see the part of someone like him that wasn’t spitting on the poor or taking advantage of them and stripping them of everything they had just for their own benefit or enjoyment. Maybe, just this once, Jared had the opportunity to turn the tables.  
Smiling, he moved back over to his drink and drank the whole thing down in one gulp. “May I have another glass?” He asked, holding it out to Jensen, who slowly nodded and took the crystal and poured more golden liquid into it.

He thanked his Master and took another long drink that burned nicely going down, oh yes, to do what he had in mind, he needed to be fairly drunk.  
It’d been a couple glasses later, and with the alcohol warming his stomach and giving him a nice buzz, he smirked at Jensen. Who was currently explaining one of his adventures to Jared, but he’d really only been watching Jensen as he spoke. His intelligent expression, focused, and full lips making every small smile and chuckle all the more better. There was no denying, Jensen was a very handsome man.

“What?” He said, quirking a brow at Jared. Who blinked out of his reverie and released the bottom lip he hadn’t realized he’d been biting.  
“Huh?” He asked, looking down to his glass as he felt a blush flare up the back of his neck.  
“You were staring at me, like…” Jared heard Jensen set his glass down, and also heard his footsteps come towards him, but when he looked up, he hadn’t realized how close his master had gotten.

“Like wha-“ He was cut short to see breath taking emerald eyes inches from his own and those full lips so close to his. Their breath intermingled, and Jared wasn’t sure what had happened, but one moment they were breathing each other in, Jensen’s clean vanilla scent mixed with the strong scent of whiskey, and the next they were crushing their lips together. Smashing together like worlds colliding and their hands were everywhere, as if they’d been itching to touch each other’s bodies all night and soon they were backing up and falling to Jensen’s bed.

Their kiss was warm and wild and wanting, Jensen clearly trying to dominate it, probably from being so used to it. But Jared wouldn’t let him, he would instead challenge him as his long fingers moved up to card through his short hair and tug softly, eliciting a growl from Jensen as his hand moved down to squeeze Jared’s ass, which made him gasp and Jensen took the chance to taste Jareds mouth.

Jared allowed it, feeling both himself quickly harden and the press of Jensen’s hard length against his thigh which only threw him further into his lust for this man. Flipping them, he trapped Jensens wrists above his head and ground their lengths together. Both of them moaning into each other’s desperate mouths, somehow each touch made them all the more desperate for each other. Just a few layers separated them, and Jared didn’t think he’d ever wanted to be fucked more in his life.  
“Fuck, Master…” He panted, and Jensen was growling as he flipped them and pinned Jareds biceps to the bed beneath them. Jensen pulled away and lust, dominance and something like… anger was found in the brilliant green of his eyes.

“It’s Jensen.” He growled, moving down to claim Jared’s lips once again, this time his slave allowed it, only because Jensen was cupping him through the thinness of his shorts and the pleasure that shot through him had him moaning loudly. Bucking into the hand as his length strained against the thin silk.

“Jensen… I- I need…” He leaned into the hand as he murmured into the kiss, his hands clutching into fists above his head.

“I got you, baby.” Jensen reassured him, moving to press kisses down Jared’s skin that left his flesh on fire.

“Nngh,” Jared quietly begged, his body leaning into Jensen’s as his lust and alcohol swirled in his head.

He could feel his shorts being tugged off, and soon he felt a rough palm wrapping around his cock and he groaned as his hand moved forward to grab Jensen and pull him back up to his lips. Finding the end of his shirt and tugging It over his head, Jensen moved away from the other and growled when his lips met the others once again. The only clothing separating them being Jensens pants, and Jared didn’t think he’d ever despised a piece of clothing so much in his life.

“Fuck me, Jensen, please..” He murmured, his lips parted and breath hot as he panted. Jensen moving to press kisses to Jared’s neck as he let his hazel eyes drift shut and he shivered in want. Moaning softly as he arched into the other and squirmed, he felt his cheeks heat as his cock ached and his body begged for more than just kisses.  
Before Jared knew it, his legs were being tossed over Jensen’s shoulders and his eyes napped open as he looked down to the other. ”Wh-wha-“

“Shh. Just relax.” Dean hummed, pressing a kiss to Jared’s inner thigh that did little to relax him, but he breathed out as he tried to melt into the mattress. “Close your eyes.” Jensen murmured, and Jared was quick to obey. Feeling Jensen’s smirk against his skin as the master chuckled softly and moved to lap at Jared’s tight ring. Sparking a small gasp from the slave as his body jolted slightly in surprise.

“Jensen.” He breathed, his fingers tightening in the sheets, though he relaxed when the man’s hand came up to run along the others thigh to shush him.  
“Shh.” He whispered again, his hand moving back to cup at Jared’s ass and raise his hips a little higher. Jared forced himself to relax, somehow finding trust in this man that he’d been repulsed by just a few hours prior.

He felt Jensen circle his rim slowly and, using his hands, parted Jared’s cheeks to start fucking his ass quickly. Jared moaning softly at the shallow penetration as his cock twitched against his belly.

Soon Jensen was fucking roughly into Jared’s heat, and the man’s head tossed back as he groaned lowly, his chest flushed as he panted heavily. When Jensen pulled away, Jared was a squirming mess on the sheets and the feral look Jensen gave him didn’t help either.  
“You really want me to fuck you?” He purred, his hand moving to wrap around Jared and make him hiss as he stroked his aching length slowly, the friction hardly giving the slave any relief.

“Yes, yes, Jensen. Please.” He begged, and Jensen growled as he pressed his length to the others entrance, his lips trailing along the others jaw as he gripped the others hips and thrusted slowly. Jared gasped and gripped the sheets below him, the burning stretch nearly too much to handle.

“Breathe.” Jensen ordered, his voice already sounding breathy.

Jared let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and moaned softly as he buried his nose in Jensens neck. “S’your first time.” Jensen murmured, more of a statement than a question, and still Jared nodded as his neck and cheeks brightened with color.

Fuck he felt so full, and the pain was almost too much to bare, but slowly, he felt the burn dull until it was no more than a small ache. His legs moved to lock behind the others back and he leaned up to crush his lips to Jensens.

His master got the idea and groaned into Jared’s mouth as he rocked into him slowly. Jensen’s fingers moving to run through the man’s long locks.

“Mm.. Jensen.” He moaned softly, the others freehand moving down along Jared's side, and he leaned into the touch until it moved to grip Jared’s hip. Jensen burying his nose in Jared’s hair as he moved faster, the pain mixing with pleasure and Jared crooned when Jensen brushed a certain spot that sent shocks up his spine and had him almost toppling over the edge of climax without realizing.

“Holy shit,” Jared moaned, his head tossing back as Jensen chuckled softly.

Soon Jensen was fucking roughly into Jared, the slave moaning loudly as Jensen’s dull nails dug into his flesh. “Fuck, fuck yes, nngh, Jensen..” He moaned, feeling that heat pool in his abdomen and his toes curled. “Mm…”

“Feel so good… fuck…” He drawled, Jared feeling the pulsing of the others length inside him. “Im so close..”

Jared moved to claim his masters lips once again, taking as much as he gave as he moaned against the others lips. Clenching around the other on purpose and Jensen growled as he rammed straight into Jared’s sweet spot, the slave unable to hold out any longer and he gasped. “Fuck!” Spilling across his stomach as his muscles tensed before he went limp with a grunt. Jensen huffed as he continued to thrust, repositioning them so Jared’s legs were thrown over the other’s shoulders and he could almost kiss his knees. Despite the slight discomfort, his head swam in such a fog that he couldn’t find himself caring. The warmth that filled him however when Jensen came with a loud groan that absorbed into Jared’s skin had him moaning softly.

Jensen pulled out and Jared barely had it in him to protest before the other collapsed next to him. Jared surprised when Jensen pulled the other close to him and panted softly as he wrapped a protective arm around Jared.

“Sleep.” He murmured softly, kissing the others hair and Jared couldn’t help but grin tiredly.

The slave buried his nose in Jensen’s neck and breathed in his new favorite scent, a happy sigh escaping him as he relaxed in Jensen’s warm hold and melted into the sheets.  
It didn’t even occur to him what he did as he let his eyes drift shut and he slowly drifted into the inky darkness that he harbored behind his eyelids, or maybe he did, and he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he knew was that he could stay in this man’s arms and feel safe forever, and even the stupidity of that thought didn’t occur to him as he drifted off to what would be one of the most well rested sleeps he’d have in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have lots planned for our little Jared, but with school and work and loads of other things to worry about, I worry I wont be able to post very frequently. However, I will try my best! I also am in need for a beta reader, if anyones interested. Thanks for reading!


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A Morning After
> 
> (Sorry this took me so long to write guys, school got in the way and a lot of days I just didnt have the muse to write, but I'm back!)

Hazel eyes flickered open to see a stream of light flittering in from rich, red curtains. It was only this peaceful second Jared got before pounding resounded between his temples. Groaning softly, he rolled over and buried his face in the soft bedding. His arm flopped over onto the empty mattress as though it was looking for something. It was then that it hit him why he was in such a comfortable bed and why his arm was looking for another warm body.   
  
Jared sat up quickly as memories came flooding back. Maybe too quickly , he held his head as it spun, still recovering things from the night before. The bath, watching Jensen talk, the buzz in his system. He'd gone fuzzy on a reason _why_ exactly he let all this happen, all he knew was that he was _not_ supposed to have that sinking feeling in his chest as he noticed Jensen’s side of the bed empty.   
  
Just then he saw the man push through the grand doors with a tray of breakfast for one, which included eggs, bacon and toast, as well as orange juice and some strange red drink that had Jared quirking a brow.   
  
"Hungry?" Jensen beamed, setting the tray on the bed before reaching for the strange liquid and handing it to Jared. "It will help with the headache. Don't ask what's in it, I usually don't." He chuckled, that smile something Jared rarely saw. Taking the drink hesitantly, he smelled it and instantly regretted it. The foul drink stunk, but, trusting Jensen, he plugged his nose and tipped it back.   
  
It was when Jensen took back the empty glass with a chuckle. Jared realizing the other was fully dressed; his dirty blonde hair still messy however and it somehow comforted the slave.   
  
Jensen moved to place the tray on Jared's lap and he gave a smile Jared found rare, but the king had been doing a lot around him. "I already ate, and I wasn't sure what you wanted so I guessed." He gave a lopsided grin that was half an apology and Jared nodded and smiled back, though he kept silent.   
  
Jensen watched as Jared nibbled on some bacon, his body turned as if he knew he needed to be elsewhere, but he didn't quite want to leave. "I uh... I have sword practice. Though I can cancel if you… Want company."

 

Jared watched as Jensen’s green eyes moved from Jared's gaze, a small flush spreading across his cheek bones as he scratched the back of his neck. It made Jared wonder why he ever thought this man a cruel and unjust king. It made him almost feel bad for hating him so.   
  
Jared smiled and shook his head. "No, Jensen. I'm fine. Go ahead."   
  
Still Jensen looked conflicted, the look in his eyes telling Jared that he wasn't sure he was actually 'fine'. It made Jensen look human as ever.   
  
"Really, it's alright. I need to get back to my duties anyhow. Thank you, Jensen." Jared gave a reassuring smile as he motioned to the door, and it seemed to relax Jensen a little.   
  
Nodding, the king ran a hand through his short hair before he moved to the door. Just as he reached it, he stopped and turned quickly back to his dresser. Jared's eyebrows pulled together softly as he watched Jensen dig through a drawer, pulling out what looked like a necklace, he walked over to Jared and held the green pendant in his rough palm for Jared to see.   
  
"It's a hand carved sea dragon made of Jade. The string is leather. It was meant to be worn in battle. A Chinese ambassador gifted it to me." He smiled, Jared slowly took the necklace. 

  
“I…-“

 

“It’s a gift, from me; please accept it.” The king pleaded, his eyebrows furrowed softly as he met Jared's gaze, who nodded slowly.

 

It was probably worth more than he was, but to say no to a man with that look on his face… Jared couldn’t find it in himself to do it. So instead he took the necklace and slowly put it on. Pulling his long hair out from the leather string, he watched as the pale green of the sea dragon settled on his bare chest. The pastel color strange against his tan skin, but when he glanced up and saw the warm smile Jensen was giving as he looked at the necklace, it made Jared’s chest puff up, and quickly Jensen’s gaze met his own. “Thank you.” The slave murmured, watching as Jensen grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

  
  
It caught him by surprise, and he gasped softly as his hands immediately came up on instinct. But slowly he relaxed, the smell of Jensen freshly bathed filling his nostrils and he found his fingers carding through the others hair as he pulled him closer. The simple kiss turning heated easily, and Jensen chuckled as Jared pulled him back so that the other was on top of him. Their lips crashing together like wild waves against a shore.

 

However, Jensen pulled back early, and Jared just barely stopped himself from whining as the man looked down to the slave. Jared panted softly and felt a blush burning his cheeks as he glanced to the side. Jensen chuckled again and leaned down to kiss Jared’s neck and forehead. “ _Thank you_.” He said softly, Jared's eyes closing as he soaked in the others body heat.

 

But just like that, the man was gone. Out of the door just as Jared sat up, and he frowned softly, fingers moving to toy with the necklace around his neck before getting up.

 

                                                                                                                **~*~**

 

Jared sighed as he ate his porridge, his stomach rumbled but he just pushed the mush around his wood bowl.

 

“Jared? Hello? Jared?” He felt his shoulder being pushed and he blinked as he glanced up to see the smiling face of Adri. “Sorry, what world are you in now?” She joked, Jared blinking as he chuckled and pushed her hands away.

 

“I’m here, I’m here.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like it. Are you alright? Do you need a doctor or something?” She teased, even going so far as to put her hand against his forehead. He batted it away and laughed as he leaned back.

 

“No, I’m not sick,” Far from it, actually.  He smiled to her, still pushing his mush around.

 

“Well, something is different about you…” Her blue eyes glanced to the collar of his shirt. “What’s this?” She asked, pulling the leather necklace out from where it was tucked underneath the worn fabric, her eyes going wide as she saw the clouded green pendant. Immediately Jared hid it back underneath his shirt and glanced around to make sure no one had noticed, looking back, he saw Adri leaning in. So he did, too.

 

“Did you steal that?” She asked, once happy features now serious. Her eyebrows frowning as she looked accusingly at Jared.

 

“What? No! Of course not!” Jared whisper-yelled, leaning in closer. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Then how’d you get it?” She asked, blue eyes slightly confused.

 

Jared swallowed, leaning back and glancing to his bowl, thoughts of the tray filled with beautiful foods and the beautiful face that brought them to him just this morning passing through his mind, only two words cutting through his train of thought.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

Jared glanced up, and Adri looked astonished. “What?” He asked, wondering if she had some secret ability to read minds.

 

She leaned in once more, “Did you give it up to the master?!”

 

Heat rose up the back of Jared's neck, a knot twisting in the pit of his stomach as his eyes widened. Why did he feel guilty for this? It wasn’t like the king was cheating on a wife with him or anything.

 

Still, the disappointment in Adri’s gaze had his skin crawling, and the rest of the day they spoke very little.

 

It was that night that he’d never forget.

 

Jared was pulled from a nice sleep, his mind foggy as grabby hands pushed him through the dark and he squinted as he was pushed out of the open door of his quarters and down the long, damp hall.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Shh, Jared, It’s me.” Misha’s hushed voice had Jared relaxing, and he let the other guide him as he rubbed sleep from one of his eyes.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.” He murmured softly, stopping the taller male abruptly by gripping his shoulders, which almost made the tired slave trip. Just then, Misha reached forward and knocked on a door, the wood creaking as it opened and soft light poured out from it. A brunette filled the opening of the door and she smiled as she glanced to Jared and Misha. The slave blinking as his eyes tried adjusting to the dim light from the inky blackness they were in.

 

“Misha,” Her sweet voice said softly.

 

“Gen.” Misha said back, the smile audible in his voice, the woman stepped back and opened the door, allowing the two men in.  
  
“Shh.” She murmured softly, glancing to the two sleeping figures in the beds next to her own. On the ground, a candelabra held two flickering candles, their movements steady as there was no wind to help them dance.

 

Jared glanced to Gen curiously, she was beautiful, no doubt, and in this light it made him think she would be soft and nice to curl around and fall asleep with.

 

But that wasn’t what they were here for.

 

“You can sit on my bed.” She said, hands gesturing to the small bedframe. Jared was about to decline, but Misha nudged him towards it.

 

“You’ll need to sit down for this one.” He said, moving to sit down on the bed as well.

 

Hazel eyes glanced up to Gen’s and he frowned softly once he sat on the uncomfortable bed. “What’s this about?” He asked, his voice a soft whisper.

 

“We wanted to show you the true demeanor of our master.” Misha murmured, blue eyes watching the still flames before moving to look at Jared.

 

He swallowed.

 

Misha knew.

 

“W-what… did Adri-“

 

“That doesn’t matter, Jared.” Gen spoke now, and he glanced up at her.

 

“You know too?” His skin was starting to burn with embarrassment, and he glanced down to his hands in his lap. What if everyone knew? Was Misha angry because he wanted the master to himself? Would he be shunned by every slave that he came across?

 

“Jared.” Gen’s voice cut through his racing thoughts, and he looked up.

What he saw was horrifying, it made his stomach drop and flip flop at the same time.

 

Her tattered night gown had been pulled away to reveal long, deep slashes along her back. Some were old, others looked as if they happened only hours before.

 

“What- what happened?” He said, suddenly loud enough to stir the two sleeping figures, standing up as he looked down at the shorter slave.

 

“Shh,” She murmured, moving to put her hands on his shoulders and push him down softly to get him to sit back on the bed.

 

“He’s done this for quite some time, Jared. Not just Genevieve, but many others.” Misha spoke now, his blue eyes calm as his gaze met Jared's.

 

Jared shook his head. No, Jensen wouldn’t do that. He wasn’t- He couldn’t-

 

“These were all done publicly, in order to humiliate Genevieve, most of them were for denying a man her body.”

 

A knot was forming in his throat, his stomach turning as his head spun.

 

This couldn’t be right…. The man he was with, the man he thought he knew… Jensen… he wouldn’t do this. He couldn’t have.

 

His chest ached, and he felt betrayal and anger and sadness all at the same time. He allowed himself to be tricked. Tears stun in his eyes and he moved to hold his spinning head.

 

“We are just telling you this to protect you.” Genevieve said, moving the hair that Jared hadn’t realized fell in front of his face as he held his head in his hands. Nothing her soft voice said could make his thoughts on this change, couldn’t make the hurt that he felt go away.

 

Jensen was a monster.

 

And he fooled Jared into thinking he wasn’t.


	4. Not Broken, Just Bent

Jared found the small door that lead out to a tiny garden that the slaves used to hang their clothing to dry.

He grabbed a bucket and moved out into the yard, letting the cool air cool his heated skin as he set the bucket under a pump and filled the bucket with water.

He'd tried to scrub the shame away from his sheets, that damn king had been haunting him for weeks, sending guards to ask for him to join the master at the dinner table, in his bed, even once he invited him to go horseback riding.

Jared refused every time, and wondered how long it would take for Jensen to get the idea.

Still, Jared's dreams were haunted by his disgustingly beautiful face, and one too many times he had Jared soiling his pants.

He looked down to his shorts, sighing as they gained yet another stain. They were hanging on by just a thread.

He growled as the stains refused to come out, anger bubbling up in his chest. From the damn stain, from his dreams who caused the mess, from his damn master for making him have the dreams, and lying and tricking him in the first place.

Jared screamed as he stood up and kicked the bucket over. Throwing the bedding over the water and his shorts as well. Moving to grab a new sheet and pair of shorts before stomping inside.

Damn Jensen. He hoped the king burned in the deepest fiery depths of hell.

~*~

Jensen sighed as he tried reading for the umpteenth time. He squirmed, the chair seemingly too uncomfortable, and the story too boring, he squinted, trying to get sucked into a world that was not his own.

But he knew the real reason why he couldn't focus. Jared plagued his thoughts, and why he was giving Jensen the cold shoulder bothered the king even more than anything else.

Did he do something wrong? Sure the two of them had been intoxicated that night, but Jared seemed perfectly fine the next morning.

If the slave wouldn't come to him, Jensen had no choice.

~*~

Jared smiled as he tended to the garden, the weeds were growing faster than they were last week, and he feared for the rose's health.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he smiled softly. "Adri, if you're here to apologize again for everything, I already told you it's ok-"  
He turned, and no, this was definitely not Adris smiling face framed by beautiful blonde curls.

"Master." Jared said, with all of the spite in his voice that had been there the first day. He turned his back to the male, plucking off a few dead leaves from the rosebush.

"Jared, why do you refuse to talk to me?" Their was tension in the way he said Jared's name, but it immediately dissipated at the question. Maybe the 'master' thing did really anger him.

"If you wanted me to come to you, you could just have your guards drag me to your chambers." His tone was cold, but Jensen wouldn't be deterred.

"I wouldn't do that. You know that." His hand rested on his shoulder, but Jared shook it off.

"Don't pretend that we are something that we're not, master. We are not friends, you are not my lover. I am your slave, and that is what I shall remain." Hazel eyes were on the ground now, Jared's jaw flexing as he let those words sink in. It was true, and for either of them to think otherwise was foolish.

"What happened? What did I /do/?" He asked, green eyes full of confusion, but Jared refused to meet his gaze.

"Don't act dumb." He glanced up, Jared's eyes now glaring at his master. "I saw what you did to Genevieve, you fucking monster." He pushed Jensen so he stumbled back and fell on his ass. "Don't come near me, just let me do my fucking work and you can go back to screwing prostitutes and whipping innocent people."

With that Jared stomped off, and Jensen stared at the grass, dumb founded. Whipping? Genevieve? What just happened?

~*~  
A couple of hours later, Jensen was sat at the grand table, waiting in the silence for his guest to come.

It was then that the big doors opened, and a sweet face poked its head in. Jensen smiled.

"You called, master?" Genevieve asked, still standing at the door.

"Come in, come in. Sit down. Have some food." His generous smile was faked, and something told him Genevieve could tell, from the way she hesitantly shut the door and walked over to sit down in the chair next to his.

"Please, you look famished. I can't possibly eat all of this food by myself."

Genevieve smiled softly, taking a grape and rolling it between slender, scarred fingers. "Master, may I ask you a question?"

Jensen nodded just as Genevieve glanced up.

"Why am I here? Have I done something wrong?"

Jensen chuckled, "That's two questions."

Immediately the woman ducked her head, placing the grape back on the plate as she murmured quietly. "I'm sorry, master."

/Master/, he hated that word. "I'd prefer if you called me Jensen, or at the very least King Ackles. And think nothing of it, I was simply making a joke."

Her brown eyes glanced up, and he smiled warmly, trying to convince her that he wasn't the bitter man she was expecting.

"I wanted to know what you'd told Jared." He spoke softly, but her eyes widened and immediately retreated to her lap again.

"S-sir, I... I can't.." She sniffed, knowing she was in trouble. "I'd lied to him, sir. Shown him old scars on my back from my former owner and some from the guards... I'm.. I'm so sorry, sir. Please... Don't hurt me." He could hear the tears in her voice as they streaked down her cheeks, and Jensen remembered that he'd been gifted Genevieve from King Sheppard, as a sign of peace.

There was only one thing that didn't add up. "Why, though? Have I done you wrong?"

"N-no, sir, I.. It was for.. For a friend." She didn't dare meet his eyes, shame coloring her cheeks, and he sighed.

"Who is this friend?"

"Oh sir." She glanced up, looking at him with sorry eyes before she shook her head quickly. "I-I can't say. Please, just punish me."

Jensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to ache.

"That's fine, Genevieve, you will not be punished. You're excused."

He didn't look up, even as he heard her push her chair out and stand, walking towards the door. There was a moments hesitation, and Jensen imagined the brunette glancing back sheepishly at him, but still he didn't look up until he heard the big doors close.

Sighing, he glanced to his hands on the table. A friend of Genevieve's had wanted Jared to hate Jensen, but why? The reasoning behind it didn't make sense to him at all.

Jensen was left scouring his thoughts for a few silent moments before yet another knock echoed through the room. "What now?" He said, his hands hitting the table as he spoke with more annoyance in his voice than necessary.

"Uh, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you, but prince Pellegrino has sent a message, and says that he will arrive here in just a few short days."

Jensen's eyes widened at that. Great, more of a headache to handle.

 


	5. A Challenger Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I havent been on here, but sadly my beta hasnt gotten back to me and Ive been busy with things at home, so Ive held onto this chapter reading it and rereading it. Gotta love writers block. Now, I think its good though.
> 
> You guys will love the next chapter, but for now, enjoy.

  
Jared breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the outer most gardens of the castle. They hadn't been infested with weeds like the ones on the inside had. Still, he leaned over to pull some dandelions by the root that were growing anywhere near the Daffodils.   
  
It was then that he heard the sound of horses hooves clunking against the damp, compacted dirt and immediately he stilled. Please, don't let that be--  
  
"Slave, what are you doing outside of the Castles premises?" A deep voice asked, and Jared sighed. It wasn't Jensen.   
  
He looked up to see a dark haired male with armor mounted on a big, generously fed horse with a shiny brown coat and raven mane.   
  
"Well?" The man pried, his bright blue eyes catching in the sunlight, and Jared immediately straightened to his feet.  
  
"I was tending to the garden, sir." He said, opening his palm to show the handsome man the plants that he'd ripped from the ground.   
  
The man’s nose scrunched up in disgust. "Ah, well, you can walk inside with me. I'm here to see your master anyhow." He said, and Jared's brows pulled together softly. Why did that make his gut twist in jealousy?  
  
A grin seemed to stretch across the man’s face before Jared had the chance to look down. Still, he did.   
  
"Y-yes, sir." He stuttered, waiting for the horse to stamp forward before he followed behind. 

  
                                                                                                   ~*~

"I don't care what you have to say, Ty."  
  
"Master Jensen, I'm simply here to help you, sir. And I think that being with Jared-"  
  
"Whoever said I was with him, Knight Olson, my _adviser_? What makes you think he is any different from my relationships with my other slaves such as Misha?"   
  
His glare hardened for a split second before it was gone, though Jensen thought it as just annoyance with his stubborn king.   
  
"Sir, the way you look at slave Jared is enough to tell what you feel for him is not like others." The males pale blue eyes met Jensen's fearlessly, against his light hair, no one would expect his eyes to stand out, but Jensen often found the eyes almost popping out of his advisers head at times. It'd always been the ones that knew Jensen personally that also knew that the king was no threat to anyone he considered his friend, despite his reputation with some people. He was nothing like his father, who barely trusted his own son.   
  
Jensen's face fell, and he sighed resignedly, shaking his head. "You're too late, anyhow, Ty. Jared has found a reason to despise me, and he will not listen to reason. Your concern for the kingdom is for nothing, because there will be no threat." The king knew if his people had found he wanted to be with a man, rather than a woman to pass on his family line, the kingdom would turn frantic.  
  
Ty nodded, thankful that things weren't as bad as he thought they were. Hopefully his king was not deceiving him; it would make his job as royal adviser much easier.  
  
Meanwhile, Jensen's chest ached as his mind was filled with nothing but a slave he had no business considering.

 

How foolish could he be?  
  
                                                                                                                                   ~*~

Jared kept his head down as he was led through the quiet halls of the palace, only after helping the stranger off his horse, and handing the animal off to other slaves to be put safely in the stables with the other royal horses did he follow.  
  
The dark haired man that'd asked Jared to accompany him walked as if he was raised in the palace, knowing the turns and rooms as well as the slave, which was uncommon among the visitors master Jensen usually had.  
  
Then they were at those damned grand doors that'd been one of the first things Jared saw when he was brought here.  
  
When they entered, the guest greeted the master like a brother. "Jensen! Great to see you again, I've brought you a slave that had been venturing around the outside gardens. I was unsure if he was trying to escape."  
  
Jared didn't need to look up to feel Jensens eyes on himself. His cheeks colored with crimson as he shifted, his shoulders slouching as he tried making himself as small as he could. Keeping his eyes down in the default slave position, his hands folded behind his back. He contemplated kneeling.  
  
"He is meant to tend to the gardens. It is his job to maintain all of them that are on the premises, Matthew. But thank you for your concern." The King said almost dismissively, but Jared still relaxed anyhow. Jensen trusted him to not be stupid enough to pull such a stunt, or maybe Jensen didn't care if he did leave.   
  
That thought made his chest ache.  
  
"You are excused, slave." Jensen said, Jared's shoulders tensing at the term that replaced his name, once muttered so adoringly.  
  
His jaw flexed and he nodded, keeping his eyes lowered as he went to move towards the door. Only stealing one glance up to his 'master'. Seeing the back of Matthews head and the Sandy hair of the royal adviser as he stood beside his majesty in the thrown.  
  
It was those intense green eyes staring directly at 'Matthew' beside him that Jared focused on in that one second. Jensen didn't care for him, or at least wasn't acting like it. He wasn't sure if he should be hurt or relieved.   
  
Relieved, definitely relieved.  
  
At least, a good slave would be.  
  
He was quick to slip out of the room, trying to gather his scattered thoughts and remember what other chores he had to do.   
  
                                                                                                           ~*~

  
Jensen tried not to frown as he watched Jared walk out of the room from the corner of his eye. Swallowing, he moved his gaze to his old 'friend', Matthew. Straightening his back as he pursed his lips, trying to look like the self-righteous king he ought to be. One that wouldn't be head over heels for a slave.   
  
Shit, when did that happen?  
  
"Well," Matthew started, clearing his throat as he folded his arms behind his back. "That was interesting."   
  
"What are you here for, Matthew?" Jensen snapped, green eyes hard as he met that azure gaze.   
  
"What, Jen? Can I not simply want visit my childhood friend?" He purred, his grin rivaling the Cheshire cats.   
  
"I know you Matthew, and if you wish to waste my time-"  
  
"I find it funny how you watch that slave, what was his name?" He interrupted, pointing towards the door that the slave had exited out of.   
  
"...Jared." The King answered after a moment, trying to compose his tone so it didn't come out as a growl.   
  
"Mm, Jared. Is he one of your playthings?" Matthew smirked, immediately thoughts of whips and chains flashed through his head, and Jensen quickly shook it, suppressing a shudder.  
  
"No. He is one of the slaves I collected from a family that owed my father a debt. That is all."  
  
"Ah.. So you wouldn't mind if I.. Sampled him myself?" The prince's eyes were alight with mischief, and Jensens jaw flexed as he glanced to Ty, who gave him a stern look.  
  
"... No, I wouldn't mind."   
  
                                                                      ~*~ 

Jared worked happily to set the grand table, other slaves working with him as he hummed softly, moving about the room with graceful ease as he set down plates and silverware. This was one of those easier jobs he liked. He was even sometimes allowed to sample the good before it was set up, ever since he befriended the cook.  
  
"You're in a good mood." A voice observed, Jared looking up to see Misha as he gave a half-forced smile.  
  
"Trying to be." He said, glancing back down to his hands where he set down a small fork before shrugging. "No use in not being happy."  
  
Mishas smile, however, seemed happy as he nodded once. "Right. I like that. Surely more slaves could use that bit of wisdom around here." Misha joked, making Jared crack a genuine smile as he even chuckled.  
  
"Are you alright, though? You know with the whole master thing." Jared glanced up, and Misha's face seemed genuinely concerned as he looked to his friend. Brows pulled together softly and hands gripping the chair in front of him.  
  
Jared gave a soft smile. "I'm alright, Misha. Don't worry." Sure, he still had trouble getting Jensen off of his mind, but he thought he was getting over him.   
  
Misha nodded again, his features relaxing as he released the chair. "Good. Well, I'm going to finish my chores. Just had to check up on you."   
  
"Thank you for your concern, Misha." Jared smiled, pulling the smaller male into a hug before pulling away and polishing a plate.   
  
The male nodded, and with a few exchanged smiles, Misha was gone and Jared was left to finish setting up the table. His mind wandering around outside in the gardens, his true favorite place to be, as he pondered who exactly would show up at the dinner party tonight.  
  
A few hours later, the dinner was in full swing, and Jared was helping with filling and refilling whine glasses, watching as Jensen flirted with females and ate with Matthew and the women joining him. Apparently it was the new guests welcoming dinner.   
  
When Jared glanced to Matthew, he watched as his blue eyes flicked away from Jared's face. The slaves brows pulled together, though his attention was distracted by a now drunk Jensen laughing rather obnoxiously.  
  
"He's been doing that since he arrived here." Another slave, Nikki, whispered to him. She had short strawberry red hair that was ratted and hazel eyes. Or maybe they were brown. Her face was dirty, and she seemed due for a bath. Jared traced his eyes back to where she was looking, which was none other than the king himself.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked, eyes flicking away when those green looked up at him.   
  
"Acting like... Well, like a king. At least, what you'd expect a king to act like."  
  
Jared nodded, remembering the stereotypes his small town had on kings, and the rumors that surrounded Jensen on how he fit every single one. Down to the last selfish characteristic.  
  
"Do you think It has to do with Prince Matthew?" He asked, worry furrowing his brow.  
  
"Possibly. But luckily, the prince won't be staying long. He's arranged to leave the day after morrow. I'd watch him until then." She glanced to the male one last time before looking down at the plate she'd been preparing.   
  
He nodded, grabbing one she already made. "That sounds like a good idea, now who does this go to?"  
  
Two hours later, the dinner was finished and quickly being cleaned up when Jared said goodnight to fellow slaves and started towards his quarters.   
  
It's then that big hands wrap around his waist and tug him hard into a pitch black room. Another hand covers his mouth before he can scream, and then his crotch is being groped as he struggles. His eyes blinking as he tried to adjust to the stark blackness of the room.  
  
"Mm, big even when soft. Just as I thought."   
  
He stills. He knows that purring voice.  
  
"Oh, come now Jared, don't act coy. I know you're dying to fuck and be fucked. Your body begs it."   
  
Tears sting his eyes as he struggles harder, but it's like any strength he ever had leaves him in that moment.   
  
Strong hands still him as a cold, sharp object presses to his throat. "Say anything and I'll slice through your breath before it leaves your throat." Jared stilled, nodding and breathing out when the hand left his mouth.   
  
Then scruff was scraping against his jaw, feeling a hand dig into his pants, and he couldn't help the yelp that escaped his mouth. "Help! Help please!" He screamed. Something hard hit his jaw and his head suddenly hit a hard wall that he realized was the floor, blinking up, he saw stars dancing in the blackness as he groaned softly, holding his skull. Still struggling to see anything in the inky darkness.  
  
"You'll pay for that, bitch." The voice growled, and just as a sharp kick was thrown into his gut, the door was thrown open and a furious Jensen stood with what looked like a heavenly light behind him.   
  
"What's going on here?" He growled, and Jared whimpered as he held his gut, moving to crawl towards his kings feet.   
  
"Jared?" He frowned, leaning down to the slaves frame, glancing up to the only other person in the room.  
  
Matthew stepped out of the shadow and simply smirked, crossing his arms and shrugging.   
  
"He's a slave, Jensen. Not a child. Treat him as such." Then he stepped around the two of them, and Jared shook in front of Jensen as he held his head, having been almost raped.   
  
Jensens brows were furrowed, his mind somewhere else as he looked to Jared.   
  
"He planned this." 

 


End file.
